


With You

by euphoricspidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricspidey/pseuds/euphoricspidey
Summary: peter and mj discuss their future plans while babysitting morgan





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a soft petermj parent one-shot so enjoy

Peter always wanted kids. They were something he dreamed of, and recently just seeing one made him excited. He knew he wanted to be a father ever since he first baby-sat Morgan. In the week he watched her the two became extremely close and bonded over their love of her father and his father figure as well as hamburgers, which the little girl couldn’t get enough of.

Peter would visit the girl any chance he got, heading to the cabin for spring break, winter break, sometimes even during school if Pepper really needed him to watch Morgan.

He was always unsure of who the girl he would have kids with would be, but he had a pretty good idea of it a few months after him and MJ had been dating. 

On their six month anniversary Peter received a call from Pepper saying that she was called in for a last minute business meeting and needed Peter to babysit. He gladly accepted the offer and invited MJ to come with him.

They drove to the cabin, making it just as Pepper was saying goodbye to the little girl, kissing her on the head.

“Thank you so much.” She said, grabbing Peter’s hands. “It means a lot. I’m so sorry for springing this on you last minute, but I got a call and apparently they need me in Shanghai by tomorrow morning. I’ll be back early Monday morning I promise.”

“Don’t even worry about it, Pepper. I love hanging out with Morgan.” Peter said, ruffling the little girl’s hair. “Plus, finals just finished so it’ll be nice to not think about school for the weekend.” He smiled as Pepper embraced the two in a hug.

“Thank you again. Have fun kids!” She waved to the three who stood at the top of the driveway as the car pulled away and down the road.

Peter sighed, smiling down at Morgan who was now talking to MJ. He realized that this is the first time the girls have met, but he’s glad that they seem to be getting along well. He’d never really seen how MJ was with kids, but it seemed almost as if she was a totally different person. 

Peter expected her to seem anxious and more quiet with Morgan. Surprisingly to him, MJ gladly held Morgan’s hand, walking her into the house as they chatted about the new stuffed animal Morgan had just gotten.

He smiled seeing his two favorite girls laughing and cuddling up together on the couch. Peter shook himself from his daze, now entering the house to escape the cold January air.

“Peter!” Morgan said as he walked over to join the two on the couch. “MJ said that we could go to Build-A-Bear tomorrow!” The girl gleamed as she wrapped one arm around MJ, her other cradling a stuffed alpaca.

“She did, did she?” Peter laughed, looking at MJ who was simply smiling at the girl as she was now distracted petting her alpaca. “Well, maybe if you’re good.” He teased and stood up from the couch, heading over to the kitchen.

Peter began sifting through the fridge, trying to find some ingredients he could possibly make into a dinner.

“Hey.” He heard behind him and turned to see MJ leaning against the island. “Raiding Potts’ fridge, huh?” She questioned, obviously taunting him.

“Haha very funny.” He replied, now closing the fridge doors after discovering that he wouldn’t be able to make a meal out of anything in there.

“Should we order a pizza?” He asked, MJ nodding in response then giving the boy a quick peck on the lips which made him smile. “I never get tired of that.” He said, causing the girl to blush, something she would only allow herself to do around him.

“Well I better hope so otherwise we have a problem.” She joked, Peter laughing in response.

“Come here.” He said grabbing MJ’s hand and pulling her in for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” She responded, giving him another peck on the lips and pulling away. “Alright… I’m gonna go watch Paw Patrol with the little one… you order that pizza.” She said, pointing in Peter’s direction before scurrying off to the living room. 

About an hour later the three were all squished on the couch together, watching as the dogs ran across the screen.

“Who’s your favorite doggy?” MJ asked the girl, Morgan giving MJ a ‘duh’ face.

“Chase of course.” She said, focusing her attention back to the screen.

MJ giggled, looking back over to her boyfriend who was just staring at the wall, lost in thought.

“Peter? What’s up?” She questioned as his eyelids fluttered, him looking over to MJ who now held a confused face.

“I want to be like this one day.” He blurted, taking MJ by surprise.

“Wha-what?” She stuttered, sounding confused.

Peter gulped and continued. “This… this whole... I don’t know… kids thing. I want to be like this one day. Sitting on the couch, watching TV with a kid. One that would be mine… and hopefully yours’ too.” He professed, grabbing MJ’s hand and smiling at her.

“I would really like that.” MJ responded, now catching Peter by surprise. He always assumed MJ thought about the future. He never knew if he was included in that future. The two were still in high school, being kids themselves, even the thought of mentioning kids to MJ seemed weird to him.

“R-really?” Peter uttered as MJ nodded in response to his confusion and uncertainty.

“Yeah. I mean, I know we don’t really talk about the future and those kinds of things but… I think about it a lot and… I really want you to be a part of that future, Peter.” She replied, Peter’s smile so big his jaw would hurt tomorrow.

“I love you a lot, do you know that?” He declared, MJ laughing in response and nodding.

“I do. And I’m so glad I feel the same way.” She said as the two then leaned in to share a sweet kiss before being interrupted by Morgan.

“Gross.” Morgan voiced, causing the two to break apart in laughter. MJ ruffled her hair which made the girl giggle along with them.

Peter always knew it. He always felt somewhere inside MJ would be the one he’d want to spend forever with, the one he would want to wake up to every day, and the one he’d want to be holding the other hand of his kid, their kid.


End file.
